Main de fer
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Il n'est pas facile d'être père, mais John fait ce qu'il a à faire.


Note: _Ce one shot a été écrit à l'origine en anglais pour le "Dean-focused hurt/comfort comment fic meme" sur sickdean. Le défi était (je traduis): "John, Dean adolescent, gen. John reçoit un coup de fil de l'école lui disant que Dean a perdu connaissance à cause d'une blessure (cachée). John est en colère et inquiet que Dean ne lui ait pas dit qu'il était blessé". C'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de John, alors j'espère que vous aimerez!_

Disclaimer: _Ben, comme d'habitude, quoi._

---

John n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, ce qui pour un chasseur est une bénédiction. Cela signifie aussi que lorsqu'il peut bénéficier du peu de repos dont il a tout de même besoin car il n'est qu'humain, après tout, il déteste être dérangé. John Winchester est un dur à cuir dans les bons jours, il est vicieux quand on le réveille. Ses garçons le savent, ses amis – le peu qu'il a su conserver – le savent aussi. Malheureusement, cela laisse bien trop de gens qui ne sont pas dans la confidence.

Peut-être a-t-il été un peu dur envers la pauvre fille qu'il a eu au téléphone, se dit John une fois qu'il est au volant de l'Impala. Il n'avait peut-être pas à lui aboyer dessus, elle ne faisait que son travail. C'est ce que lui dirait Sam, en tout cas, et même si John n'apprécie pas trop que le gosse critique son attitude, il doit admettre que parfois son fils est l'exaspérante voix de la raison.

Mais John n'a dormi que deux heures, sa dernière chasse l'a laissé tout endolori, et la fille au téléphone vient de lui apprendre que son imbécile de fils aîné s'est évanoui dans le hall de son école. Il est bien normal qu'il soit énervé. Il crache des imprécations, ses mains serrent le volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, tout cela parce qu'il est simplement _hors de lui._ Putain.

Il roule probablement au-delà de la vitesse autorisée, mais qui s'en soucie ? Pas John, en tout cas. Dix minutes plus tard, il pénètre en trombe dans l'infirmerie, et contre toute attente, le visage de son cadet est la première chose qu'il voit.

« Sam ? »

Les yeux de Sam sont bordés de rouge comme s'il avait pleuré, mais ils sont secs quand il lève la tête à l'entrée de son père. Secs et brillants de défi, avec toute l'ardeur de leurs quatorze ans. John contient un soupir, parce que vraiment, le gamin va lui donner des cheveux blancs prématurés, mais en même temps une peur diffuse lui noue l'estomac. Sam n'est peut-être encore qu'un gamin, mais il ne pleure pas si facilement. Pas sans une très bonne raison.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? demande John sèchement, l'inquiétude durcissant son ton.

- J'pleure pas, siffle Sam.

- Sammy cherche à obtenir un Oscar, Papa. » C'est la voix de Dean, et elle vient d'un coin de la pièce. John est submergé par une vague de soulagement.

Il se retourne et voit son fils assis sur une chaise, faisant de son mieux pour se tenir droit bien qu'il soit évident que cela lui est pénible. La pâleur de son visage fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux, et son bras droit enveloppe sa poitrine. Ses côtes le font souffrir, diagnostique John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-il, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la question qu'il a en tête.

- Sam a joué la comédie à l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse rester avec moi. Quand elle l'a vu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle a arrêté de lui demander de retourner en classe. C'était super gênant.

- La ferme ! gronde Sam. Espèce d'idiot !

- Ça suffit ! aboie John. Il n'est pas d'humeur à supporter les chamailleries de ses fils. « Est-ce que l'un de vous va me dire ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

Sam ouvre la bouche, mais Dean est plus rapide que lui.

« Hier, je me suis un peu fait mal à l'école. Je suis… tombé.

- T'es tombé ? » John ne prend pas la peine de cacher son scepticisme.

« Ouais. »

John regarde ses fils échanger une série de regards rapides, et il sait qu'il n'aura pas tous les faits. Il ne les a presque jamais.

« Et puis aujourd'hui, poursuit Dean, il y a ce type qui m'a, disons… poussé. Maintenant je crois que j'ai des côtes fêlées.

- Il t'a poussé, hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce type ? »

Dean a un sourire en coin.

« Sam lui a mis la pâtée. C'est pas vrai, Sammy ? »

Les joues de Sam rosissent, et c'est à cet instant que John remarque que ses mains sont abîmées.

« C'est Sam, rétorque le gamin. T'as dit que ça allait, qu'il t'avait pas fait si mal que ça », ajoute-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, et il a l'air plus jeune que d'habitude.

« C'est parce que je vais _bien_.

- C'est ça, ouais, c'est pour ça que tu… »

La porte s'ouvre et Sam se tait immédiatement. Une grande femme entre dans la pièce. Elle est brune, les cheveux courts, et elle a des yeux gris qui examinent John des pieds à la tête. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer ce qu'elle voit.

« Vous êtes John Winchester. » Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

« C'est bien moi.

- Dean a des bleus sur tout le torse. Je pense que deux de ses côtes sont fêlées. C'est probablement la douleur qui l'a fait s'évanouir. »

John entend Dean marmonner « Je me suis pas _évanoui_ », et Sam glousse. La femme pince les lèvres ; de toute évidence, elle ne voit pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant. Elle a ce regard que John reconnaît pour l'avoir vu dans les yeux d'un bon nombre de professeurs, d'infirmières et de docteurs au fil des années. _Vous n'êtes pas un bon père, _dit ce regard. Ou encore, _Est-ce que tu maltraites tes gosses, espèce d'enfoiré ?_

Eh bien, que cette salope bien pensante aille se faire foutre.

« Est-ce que je peux ramener mon fils à la maison ? demande-t-il en se retenant de grogner.

- Bien sûr.

- Viens, Dean. »

Dean se lève avec des gestes lents et précautionneux. Sam se lève à la suite de son frère, mais John l'arrête dans son élan.

« Retourne en cours, Sam.

- Quoi ? Mais je veux aller avec Dean !

- Je vais m'occuper de ton frère. Toi, tu retournes en cours.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi que… »

Dean l'interrompt.

« Sam, je vais bien. Va en cours, on se verra plus tard. C'est pas toi qui nous casse tout le temps les oreilles parce que tu veux aller à l'école ? Et maintenant tu veux pas y aller ? »

Sam lui jette un regard noir, puis pousse un soupir.

« D'accord », grommelle-t-il avec réticence.

Sam quitte l'infirmerie avec un « Au revoir, Mme Carlson » à l'infirmière, et un dernier regard inquiet en direction de son frère.

Il est évident que Mme Carlson meurt d'envie de dire quelque chose quand John s'apprête à partir à son tour, mais elle se retient. Heureusement pour elle parce que John ne sait pas s'il aurait réussi à rester poli. Il sent tout de même le regard de cette femme peser sur lui alors qu'il retourne vers sa voiture.

Une fois qu'ils sont dans l'Impala, John observe son fils qui s'est recroquevillé contre la portière, les yeux fermés. La douleur forme des rides au coin de sa bouche.

« Dis-moi », commence John, « quand je t'ai vu ce matin, tu étais déjà blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean cligne des yeux. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre à nouveau.

« C'était rien que des bleus, Papa.

- Ouais, et regarde dans quel état tu es, maintenant. Ces choses-là, il faut que tu me les dises. Et si j'avais eu besoin de toi pour chasser ce week-end ? Une journée à l'école était déjà trop pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas été en état de chasser. Est-ce que tu m'aurais dit que tu étais blessé ?

- Je… Je suis désolé, Papa. »

Dean baisse la tête, l'air coupable. C'est bien, pense John. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il prendra un peu mieux soin de lui-même.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi », ajoute-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, avant de tourner la clé dans le contact.

Dean a de nouveau fermé les yeux, et il a l'air si jeune et vulnérable que pendant un bref instant, John se fait l'effet d'être un salaud.

L'instant passe vite, toutefois. Comme toujours.


End file.
